Stupify
by Loveless and Breathless
Summary: Light can't stop thinking about L, so what happens when he finally meets L face to face? XD i'm so awesome!


Stupify

By Subaku-No-Hina

For those who've been waiting for the second chapter of Imperfections of the Human Mind ;

I HAVE A EXCUSE I SWEAR!…just let me think of it first.. ^_^

For those who've not read it but are going to, please, please R&R

P.S: I own nothing! L yes sad but true I know..

The song is Stupify by Disturbed

______________________________________________________________________________

"Obnoxious son of a b-" Light caught himself at mid-thought.

Why was he thinking about that S.O.B anyway?

Light stared at Misa from across the table, she was still talking about her damn photo shoot.

Light rolled his eyes, "That explains a lot" he thought resting his chin in his palm.

Staring out the window he noticed something..

He preferred to be with L than…

Light turned to look at Misa, her mouth moving but nothing coming out, nothing he cared about anyway.

"And you know what she said? That complete bitch! She said…..

Light's right eye twitched.

_OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!_

Light smiled. "Um, you know Misa, I just remembered I have to meet up with my father."

Misa's face turned sullen. "Oh, but Light, today was our date night!"

Light faked his way into being compassionate and said, "Yes I know, I'm sorry but you know"

Misa just sighed, "Yes, yes, I know, family."

A real smile almost slipped from his venom filled lips, but he held back, he was after all the god of the new world, there would be no slip ups.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then" Misa said hopefully.

Light merely smiled (fake and perfect as always) before leaving the restaurant.

"You wish" He thought, twisting his face in disgust.

______________________________________________________________________________

The door squeaked as he opened it as gently as possible.

He hated that door, because he knew what was behind it.

A vein popped from his forehead, somehow annoyed.

"Fucking L."

Stepping inside he saw something he hadn't expected…..

Nothing.

Light looked around, panic reaching his perfect face.

"L?"

Light licked his lips.

"Calm down" He said to himself.

"L where the hell are you?" He said frustrated, feeling slightly stupid, after all this was L he was talking about….then again.

Light mentally slapped himself. "Don't be an idiot" He said to himself, rubbing his temples.

Closing the door behind him he used the computer screen's light as a guide around the humongous metallic looking room.

He walked around the room, expecting to be startled by one of L's stupid tricks or at least Watari but nothing ever crept behind him.

He felt like a ghost on replay, walking around repeating L's name.

Sighing, Light decided to sit in the dented seat, L's form already printed on to it from hours of looking into the screen in front of it.

Hearing the sounds of music being played, Light saw a pair of headphones a few inches away from him.

Feeling tempted, he pick them up, looking around he put them on.

"_**Why, do you like playing around withMy, narrow scope of realityI, can feel it all start slippingI think I'm breaking down Why, do you like playing around withMy, narrow scope of realityI, can feel it all start slipping away"**_

Light felt himself move to the beat of the song, as if it had something to do with him._**"See but I don't get itDon't you think maybe we could put it on creditDon't you think it can take control when I don't let itI get stupifiedIt's all the same you sayLive with it **_

_**But I don't get itDon't you think maybe we could put it on creditDon't you think it can take control when I don't let itI get stupified , I get stupified**_

Light felt a tap on his shoulder, startled, he jumped.

Turning around he saw L stand before him.

He blushed deep red as his eyes seem to lower to the much closer member of L.

Light mentally slapped himself, no screw the slap, virtually beat the crap out of himself.

"Hello, Yagami-san"

Light gulped. "Um, hi L" he said, slowly moving out of the seat, taking the headphones off and handing them to his 'partner'.

L merely shook his head. "No, keep listening, it seems as though you were into it."

Seeing no other way out of his current situation Light down at the cord he pulled on it, letting the sound echo around them.

_**All the people in the left wing rockAnd all the people in the right wing rockAnd all the people in the underground rockI find myself stupified, coming back againAll the people in the high rise rockAnd all the people in the projects rockAnd all la gente in the barrio rockI find myself stupified, coming back again**_

Light watched as L grabbed a seat besides him, sitting in the same position as always, concentrating on the music.

_**Why, do you like playing around withMy, narrow scope of realityI, can feel it all start slipping I think I'm breaking down**__**Why, do you like playing around withMy, narrow scope of realityI, can feel it all start slipping away**_

He watched as his thumb slipped into his mouth.

Light fought against himself to lick his lips.

_**See but I don't get itDon't you think maybe we could put it on creditDon't you think it can take control when I don't let itI get stupefied**_

His heart pounded against his chest, member twitching in his pants.

Placing the headphones down, he made his move.

_**It's all the same you sayLive with itI don't get it**_

Light felt L's surprise as he moved his thumb away and replaced it with his mouth instead.

_**Don't you think maybe we could put it on creditDon't you think it can take control when I don't let itI get stupified I get stupefied**_

_**Tefached**_

_**Tefached**__**And don't deny meNo baby now, don't deny me**_

Feeling him accept his kiss, Light pushed on, brutality winning over brains as he pushed L's legs away from each other as he slipped his hand down.

_**And darlin' don't be afraid**_

Stepping on the wrong side of the chair, both Light and L fell to the grounded

_**I don't get itDon't you think maybe we could put it on creditDon't think it can take control when I don't let itI get stupified**_

Light blink stupidly towards L, his body glowing by the screen's light, his erection easily seen even under his baggy pants.

Light gulped already feeling himself get moist.

"Light-kun?"

Moving his right hand from L's side, he lowered it, moving it under L's shirt, the tip of his fingers tracing his pale skin, watching as the older man shivered beneath his touch.

Light's lips twisted into a smile.

_**Look in my face, stare in my soulI begin to stupify**_

Sitting up he began undoing L's pants, taking his long pale member out, precome already oozing from the slit.

Pumping it he watched the angelic look on the 24 year old's face, it was amazing.

"It's better than having sex with Misa" He thought, watching L as he thrusted his hips into his hands.

_**Look in my face, stare in my soulI begin to stupify**_

Leaning into the struggling man's arms he began to bite down on his collar, watching as L gave into a soft moan.

Light grinned, "So much better"

_**Look in my face, stare in my soulI begin to stupify**_

………………………… I'm sorry I'm just a kid I can't write this yet!…….................................................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't hate me!…because I'm beautiful..XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light awoke why a heavy mass in his arms.

"Damn it, did Misa break into my room again?" He asked himself, blinking as he saw a black mop of hair.

"W-what the?"

The mass shifted, finally deciding to twist it's body towards Light's chest.

Light's eyes widened as he saw the face beneath the messy black hair, it was L!

Light's heart nearly stopped as he discovered something else.

**HE WAS NAKED!**

_JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!!!!!!!_

_*************************************************************************************_

_-_**Some hours before**_-_

Misa frowned into her cup of coffee, letting the cream fall in and mixing with the black making it form like small clouds in the cup.

"Ah, Misa-san!"

Misa looked up surprised, watching as the kind smiling face of the police officer shinned as he got closer.

"Ah, Misa-san, where's Light-san?" He asked searching for the missing date.

"Misa's face fell. "Light had to leave to meet his father"

Matsuda simple nodded. "Um, Misa-san, what are those bottles for?"

"Huh?" Misa stared blankly at the empty red bottles beside the cream.

"Oh, those, some lady gave them to me say they were aphrodisiacs, she said if you drank them they would lead you to the person you desire most"

Matsuda blushed, "Did Light-san drink them?"

Misa frowned, "Yes, I poured them into his coffee when he went to the bathroom, but I think the woman lied because they didn't work on him."

____________________________________________________________________________________

I know it kinda sucks but there ya go, for those who've been reading, please don't kill me, I'm working on it, truly I am!

Thank you for bothering to read, if I made any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
